The Charmed Ones and Harry Potter
by JellyBean4945
Summary: hmmm...the Charmed Ones and Harry Potter...this will be interesting...basicly, the Charmed Ones are teachers at Hoggiewarts and they have to help Harry and friends fight Voldemort...
1. Chapter One

AHH!! This is scary, but ill do my best!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I PROMISE!! Everything is property of J.K. and all those other rich people over in England.

Part ONE

Even before Harry opened his eyes on September 1, he knew something was different. And not just because he would finally be leaving the Dursley's house. No, today was different, but he just couldn't find out how. But, speaking of the summer, nothing really special happened, unless you think Harry working like a house-elf is special.

Vernon almost forgot about why Harry was making breakfast so quickly that morning. But then again, how could he forget that Harry was _different_? And that he would finally be going back to that foolish school of his.

Soon, but not soon enough for Harry's liking, they were off to Platform 9 ¾. Even before Harry had time to say a quick goodbye to his uncle, he was gone. With a sigh, he went off to find the platform. As soon as he stepped through the barrier, he saw a huge blur of red. Knowing that it could only mean one thing, he walked over to them with his trunk.

"Ron! How are the ears?" he asked smirking.

At this, the aforementioned ears turned bright red. "Thanks for reminding me. As if I could forget," he shot matching glares to his twin brothers. About a week after he got home, he was dumb enough to take a piece of candy from George. After he was un-transfigured from a tomato, he blushed redder than his hair, and his ears turned into beets. Unfortunately, the sweets weren't complete yet, and his ears wouldn't change back for another two weeks.

"Oh, Ron, it wasn't that bad!" Ginny told him, trying to keep a straight face.

Before a huge argument could break out, Hermione came to the rescue. She hadn't heard about 'The Ear Incident', but she wasn't about to ask. She would just have to wait until that night when she could ask Ginny.

"Hi Ron, hi Harry!" she said cheerfully.

"Well aren't you chipper," Harry said dryly.

"Maybe if someone would wake up earlier they wouldn't be so tired all the time," she replied.

At that moment the whistle blew, signaling the students to board the train. The trio said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and the twins, and went to find a compartment to themselves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two weeks before)

After vanquishing a particularly nasty demon, the Charmed Ones were relaxing in the living room.

Piper stood up and said, as the mother in her rose to the occasion, "Does anyone want any tea?"

Paige, who was looking even more tired than Phoebe, said gratefully, "I'll take some, thanks." Phoebe, apparently not wanting to be the odd one out, agreed to a cup as well.

Just when Piper came back with the tea, a huge tawny owl came flying through the window with a letter attached to its leg.

Paige glanced over at Phoebe, who looked as surprised as she felt. "Should we see what it says?" she asked, referring to the letter.

Although Piper was suspicious, she wanted to give the sender the benefit of a doubt, so she set the tea down and walked over to the owl. She patted the owl on the head before untying the letter at its foot, but when she read the letter, she was shocked at its contents:

Dear Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell,

As you may know, a powerful wizard has come to power in the wizarding world. Here at Hogwarts, we have a position open for teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I was wondering whether you all would be willing to fill it. I know that it would be difficult to have three witches teaching one class, so at the suggestion of one of my coworkers, I am offering different positions to whoever is not teaching the Defense class. The other positions are both teaching, and the classes would be Advanced Potions and The Art of Wicca. Please send a reply back to me with my owl as soon as possible.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

After she recovered, Piper read the letter aloud to her sisters. After a moments silence, both started talking at once before they came to the conclusion that it might be fake. Phoebe was the first to find a solution.

"LEO!" she shouted towards the ceiling. After waiting a few seconds, shouted again, "LEO WYATT, get your angel butt down here NOW!!!" He finally orbed down, but when he saw that there were no demons, he looked a little annoyed.

"I thought it was an emergency! I was in a meeting."

"Perfect, you can ask them now." Piper informed him.

"Ask who what when?" he asked, extremely confused.

"Ask the Elders if this Dumbledore person is for real right now," Paige told her brother-in-law, pointing to the letter.

After reading the letter, he gave them their answer. "He's for real alright, and he's telling the truth. That's what my meeting was about – apparently there is a dark wizard named Voldemort in power, and Albus Dumbledore is one of the strongest wizards against him."

"Voldemort? What kind of name is that?" asked Phoebe, snorting.

Piper chose to ignore Phoebe's comment and get on with the actual conversation. "So what should we do?"

"I'm all for it!" Paige told her enthusiastically.

"Why not?" Phoebe agreed.

After a moment's silence, Piper turned to Leo. "What do _you_ think?"

He hesitated before answering, "If you guys want to go, I won't stop you."

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's tell the Dumbly-door guy that we're coming!" Phoebe said happily.

After writing their reply, fastening it to the owl's leg, and sending it off into the night, the sisters were too tired for their tea and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, how was that? Please review, it's my first fanfic, and I promise I won't get mad if you tell me it's awful. But if you like it, review and tell me, or else I won't keep going! By the way, any others will be longer than this one!

Thanks!!

-me-


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I PROMISE!! The HP is property of J.K. and all those other rich people over in England, and I think Charmed is owned by The WB, but im not sure.  
  
NOTICE: There may be some slight language in this chapter, but I'm not sure...and when I mean slight, I mean like, they say one word once. It's really not bad. Part 2 August 19  
  
When Piper woke up at 9:00 the next morning, the last think she expected to see was another owl, but that's what was waiting for her in the kitchen when she was about to start breakfast. 'Wow, those owls fly fast!'  
  
She was still standing in the doorway when Phoebe came and almost ran into her. "OW!! Let's not block the doorway! Some people are hungry!"  
  
Hearing this from the stairs, Paige called to Piper, "Quick! Get her some food before she bites my head off for borrowing her shoes yesterday!"  
  
Before she could yell, Piper took Paige's advice and stuffed a bagel in Phoebe's mouth. After getting a mock glare from Phoebe, she turned to the owl, untied the letter at its feet, and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Halliwells,  
I am pleased to hear that you will be joining the staff this year! If you aren't busy, I would like to stop by today at around 1:00 pm (your time) to meet you and answer any questions you might have.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
"I'm not busy," Phoebe said.  
  
"Hey, it's a Saturday, nothing for me," agreed Piper, before turning to look at Paige.  
  
"Alright, let's write back and let him know that it's okay," Paige said, taking out a pen and a piece of paper to write the letter. When she finished, she handed it to Piper who was absentmindedly petting the owl. She took the letter and tied it to the animal's foot and let it go outside.  
  
Piper gratefully took the cup of coffee that Phoebe shoved in her face and went outside to get the paper.  
  
After they finished their relaxing and eating their breakfast, it was about 10:45, so they started picking up the Manor. By the time lunch time came around, every room was spotless.  
  
All the cleaning made them hungry, so they made some lunch. After they finished, they had about half an hour before Dumbledore was due to arrive, so they relaxed in the living room.  
  
At precisely 1:00, the girls heard a faint 'pop' in the foyer. They rushed in to see what it was, and were shocked at what they saw. There was a really old man with a long, white beard and half-moon glasses wearing robes.  
  
He smiled at their surprise and introduced himself, "Hello! I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. I can see that you are the Halliwells, but the question is which one is which!" he said this with a pleasant smile and a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Paige liked him already, so she introduced her and her sisters. "Hi! I'm Paige, this is Piper, and this is Phoebe," she said, motioning to her sisters.  
  
He shook each of their hands and Piper led them into the living room.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm quite alright, I ate before I came," he said as he said down of the comfortable couch.  
  
The girls nodded and sat down as well.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you have a few questions, so feel free to ask," Dumbledore told them.  
  
"Well,," Piper started, "What kinds of students are there?"  
  
"We have first years through seventh years, and the first years are eleven years old, the second years twelve, and so on and so forth."  
  
"Will we be teaching all of them?" Phoebe asked, a little apprehensive.  
  
"Oh, no. You will teach the fifth through the seventh years, on alternating days. All the students are separated into houses, and each class has two houses at a time. There are usually about thirty students per class."  
  
"Which subject do you think each of us should teach?" Paige wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, of course it is entirely up to you, but we have another option as well. Whoever would be teaching the Advanced Potions and the Wicca class may also choose to teach Latin."  
  
"I can do Potions," Phoebe said, turning to her sisters.  
  
"And I can do Defense," volunteered Paige.  
  
"So I can choose between Latin and Wicca?" Dumbledore nodded. "I'll take Latin."  
  
"Any more questions?" he asked kindly.  
  
"What do we have to wear?" Paige asked suspiciously.  
  
"The students wear black robes, and although the teachers can wear anything, most choose to wear robe as well." Dumbledore smiled at the relief on the girls' faces.  
  
"Oh, good! I was worried about that!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I thought you might be," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Where will we live? Piper asked.  
  
"At the castle."  
  
"Oh, oka- wait the castle? She said, bewildered.  
  
"Hogwarts is a castle. You will see when you get there." Dumbledore answered with a smile.  
  
"When will we get there?" Paige asked.  
  
"You can either ride the train with the students, or you can orb straight to the castle."  
  
"I say let's take the train!" Phoebe said excitedly.  
  
"Alright," Piper agreed.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Paige said, almost sarcastically, but not quite.  
  
Dumbledore almost smiled at their different reactions.  
  
"Anymore questions?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Just one," Piper said smiling, "When is the train?"  
  
"Oh! It is at 11:00, on September 1, Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station, in London." He replied, handing them their tickets.  
  
"I think that's it then." Piper told him.  
  
"Okay, have a good weekend, and I'll see you on September 1!" With a 'pop', he disappeared.  
  
"Well, that was...interesting." Phoebe said cautiously.  
  
"Yes, it was, and it made me tired, so I'm going to go take a nap." Paige informed them.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. I'll take one too." Piper agreed, and they went upstairs, leaving Phoebe to 'think'. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 1  
  
Phoebe did not get more than two hours of sleep the night before going to Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, Paige and Piper didn't either. Nonetheless, they didn't look tired when they got out of bed at 8:30 that morning for breakfast. The sisters could barely sit still – except for Piper, who was keeping herself busy making pancakes.  
  
"I'm nervous, is anyone else nervous?" Paige asked in a rush.  
  
"I think we're all nervous. I mean, what if we stink at teaching! What if they hate us?" Piper told her.  
  
"I was up all night thinking the same thing," agreed Phoebe.  
  
By then, the pancakes were finished and the girls ate them quickly.  
  
"I think I'm forgetting something," eyeing her suitcases. At this, she ran upstairs to make sure she had everything she needed. Paige and Phoebe could hear her scurrying around upstairs and decided to join her.  
  
"Who has the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe called to her sisters.  
  
"I packed it, don't worry!" Paige shouted back.  
  
By about 10:30, the girls were back downstairs and ready to go.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road!" Paige said, holding her bags nervously. Her sisters nodded in agreement as they orbed to Platform 9 ¾. Every one was so busy that no one noticed the shower of blue sparks. Well, almost no one.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to board the train when they saw something very peculiar. First, there were little blue lights, and then three nervous looking women appeared with suitcases. Three very pretty nervous women. One had short dark hair, and she was wearing dark blue jeans and a silky top and jacket (think of Hilary Duff at the end of A Cinderella Story...if you haven't seen it, here's a link that you can sort of see it: (A Cinderella Story) pics ) . Another, almost the opposite of the first, also had dark hair, but it was longer than the first's, and she was wearing a black tank top and faded jeans. The third looked a little different from the other two, although they could easily be related. The last had shoulder-length light brown hair and pale skin, and she was wearing a short light pink skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt. All three of the Hogwarts students were shocked, each for slightly different reasons.  
  
'What are they wearing? I mean come on! We are going to school, not to a club!' Hermione thought, appalled.  
  
'Wow! They are HOT! Where did they come from?' Ron wondered, shocked.  
  
'Oh my god! They are really pretty! But they look older. And what was that blue stuff?' Harry's thoughts raced.  
  
The sisters, not noticing that they were being watched, started walking to the train nervously. They finally found what looked like the last empty compartment and sat down.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had recovered from her initial shock and watched the sisters board the train. She looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Ron! Harry! We have to get on the train!" When she saw that they were still in a daze she yelled, "NOW!" They were startled and when they looked at her, she knew she would have to repeat herself, which she hated to do. "It's time to go," she told them, before getting on the train. As soon as the three of them were on the train, it began to move.  
  
The trio searched the entire train looking for an empty compartment, but they were all full. They were getting pretty desperate, considering there was one compartment left on the whole train.  
  
"What are we going to do if it's full?" Ron asked, worried.  
  
"It won't be," Hermione said confidently.  
  
But, there's a first time for everything, and Hermione was wrong. The last compartment was not empty – Paige, Piper, and Phoebe had just finished getting settled there.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" Harry asked, pointing to the empty seats.  
  
Much to Hermione's dismay, the girls shook their heads.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit here?" Ron asked.  
  
Again, Hermione was not happy to see that they didn't mind.  
  
"So, what are you guys' names?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and that is Hermione Granger." Harry told them.  
  
"Hi! I'm Paige, this is Piper, and this is Phoebe." Paige introduced them happily.  
  
"What are your last names?" Hermione said cuiriously.  
  
"Halliwell," Piper supplied.  
  
'Paige, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. That sounds familiar. I wonder why.' Hermione wondered.  
  
Piper saw the look on Hermione's face and had a feeling what she was thinking, but decided to wait until she asked.  
And she didn't have to wait long. Hermione asked the sisters, "Is there a reason that you know of that your names sound familiar?"  
  
The girls looked at each other and silently appointed Piper to explain. "Do you read a lot?" Hermione nodded. "We might be in some books that you've read." Hermione still looked confused, but Piper didn't want to come right out and tell her, so she kept dropping hints. "We're from San Francisco, California if that helps." At this, Hermione understood, and she looked shocked.  
  
"You're the CHARMED ONES?!?" shoe practically shouted. She ignored the confused looks on Harry and Ron's faces.  
  
"Yeah, we are," Piper told her, almost sheepishly.  
  
Hermione looked like she was about to start hyperventilating, so Harry did the only thing he knew of that would stop her. "Hermione if you don't calm down, you won't be able to explain this to us," he told her.  
  
That calmed her down enough to tell him, "I'm not explaining. They are." pointing to the girls.  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO!" Phoebe said quickly, while the three sixteen year olds stared. "I've never explained before, and I don't think I know how. Could you explain?" She told them, but said the last part to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked a little nervous before she began. "Well, I guess I could try. But tell me if I forget something, or say it wrong." The girls nodded. "Okay, basically, they are the three most powerful witches in the world."  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Harry asked her, "If they are the most powerful witches in the world, how come we haven't heard of them before?"  
  
"In the Wicca world," Paige clarified. "Not the Wizarding world."  
  
The boys still looked confused. "What's Wicca?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's just another type of magic. We don't use wands, we have powers." Seeing that they were still confused, Piper continued her explanation. "When we are born, we have powers. We don't have to go to school to learn magic, but we can if we want."  
  
"What sort of powers," Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, each witch has different powers; my powers are empathy, levitation, and premonition. Piper can freeze objects and blow them up, and Paige can orb." Phoebe explained.  
  
"What's orbing?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I guess I could show you if you want." Paige told them.  
  
Hermione looked delighted. "That would be so cool."  
  
"Alright, where do you want to go?" Paige asked.  
  
"Hmm...How about we stand outside and we just come back in here," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sounds good," Paige agreed. They four of them went outside, only to return moments later in the compartment. The students were amazed, and you could see it on their faces.  
  
"That was awesome!" Harry exclaimed. The girls beamed at his enthusiasm.  
  
Once everyone was settled in, Harry, Ron, and Hermione told the girls about life at Hogwarts. Of course, life at school could not be complete without an enemy, so the girls heard all about a Mr. Draco Malfoy. Almost as soon as the girls decided that they really didn't like that Malfoy person, the door slid open. Harry, Ron, and Hermione scowled at the three boys in the doorway.  
  
It was apparent that the blonde boy in front did not notice the sisters. "Potter," He said with a sneer. "I see you're still hanging out with the Weasel and the Mudblood." By now both he and Harry had their wands raised.  
  
Meanwhile, Piper and Phoebe could see that it was about to get out of hand, and so they told Paige to put a stop to it. "Why do I have to do it?" she whispered back.  
  
"Because, you're wearing a skirt, and we all remember how much that helped in the last fight at the club.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she said, thinking back to an incident at P3. "Fine, I'll do it." She told them reluctantly. Raising her voice a bit she said in an innocent voice, "Boys, do you have to do this now?"  
  
Malfoy finally noticed that his three least favorite people were not alone in the compartment. Somehow, there were three very pretty women in there as well. Suddenly, he was all charm. "Why of course not, miss..." he let the sentence hang.  
  
"Halliwell. Actually, it's Professor Halliwell. But since we're not at school yet, you can just call me Paige." Her innocent tone was replaced by an icy one. "Please leave." she added in an overly sweet voice. She completed the package with a fake smile and a tilt of her head. To her pleasure, the boys left immediately.  
  
"Wow, Paige. I never knew you could be such a bitch." Phoebe said, surprised. Paige only nodded her head.  
  
The new friends settled back in their seats and enjoyed the rest of the train ride, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione telling the girls all about the castle. As the train slowed to a stop, the girls started to get nervous.  
  
"Don't worry." Ron said, seeing the looks on their faces. "You can ride with us to the castle." The girls nodded gratefully at him. They got off the train and got into an empty carriage.  
  
Piper was looking curiously out the window while she asked, "What are those things pulling the carriages?"  
  
"Thestrals..." Harry went on to explain the strange animals. As soon as the girls got out of the carriage, they paused to get a good look at the castle.  
  
'Wow. That's huge.' Phoebe thought, amazed. The students led the way to the castle and stopped as they reached the huge doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun.....  
  
YAY! This one was really long! I'm sorry it took like, forever, but I was really busy this week. I'll try and get two up per week, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to do that. Anyway, thanks to charmedsisters for my very first review! You're awesome! (I like the HP and Charmed crossovers too, but I can never find very many. It makes me so sad!) Ok, anyway, I'll try and have the next one up by Wednesday or so, but I can't prom 


	3. Chapter Three

I am sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update, but my teachers are maniacs and I don't think they believe in giving us any free time.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I PROMISE!! The HP is property of J.K. and all those other rich people over in England, and I think Charmed is owned by The WB, but im not sure.

_The Cambridge Latin Course, Unit 1, The North American Fourth Edition _is written by Stephanie Pope, Patricia E. Bell, Stan Farrow, Anne Shaw, and Randy Thompson, (well, that's the revision team that is listed on the first page) and it is the Copyright date is 2001.

NOTICE:

There may be some slight language in this chapter, but I'm not sure...and when I mean slight, I mean like, they say one word once. It's really not bad.

Okay, I forgot to tell you that this story will be taking place after OoTP, but since I love Sirius so much, I am going to pretend that he didn't die. As for the Charmed area, all I can really say is that it's obviously after Prue died, but for the rest, I am just making things up... Since I am not good at writing about babies, and wasn't planning on it from the beginning, Wyatt will not be in this story, but Chris-from-the-future might be orbing in every once in a while. However, since I didn't put enough mush and gush in with Piper and Leo in the beginning, they are not going to be together. All of this could change, but I really don't know. I also like Cole/Balthazar, so in this story, the sisters sent him into another realm, but he is still the Source.

Thank you sooooooo much for my reviews! They made my day!

Speaking of reviews: **Marm:** let's not even go there...lol...

I love reviews (as I already said) and I don't care if you tell me that you hate my story, just _please_ review!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3

Even before the first student reached the huge doors, they slowly opened. In the huge doorway stood a stern looking woman dressed in emerald green robes.

"Would Ms. Phoebe Halliwell, Ms. Piper Halliwell, and Ms. Paige Halliwell please come forward?" the elderly woman commanded. As soon as she said this, the sisters heard murmurs throughout the crowd. "Who are they?" "How come we've never heard of them before?" "Maybe they're first years, and they got lost!" However, none of these questions needed to be answered, because as soon as the teenagers saw the three stunning women, they knew they weren't students. There was no sound as the girls made their way up to the waiting professor.

Once they were inside, Piper greeted the older woman with a grin and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Piper. This is Paige, and this is Phoebe."

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall. It is a pleasure to meet you." she replied with a kind smile. The professor then lead them from the large room to an even bigger room, that held four parallel tables and one perpendicular to the rest. 'The odd one out' had about fifteen chairs. All except for four of them were filled with an interesting looking staff. If the three girls were shocked when they stepped into the Hall, they were flabbergasted when they saw that the ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside. As McGonagall led them to the table, the girls were looking around and muttering like first years. The sight was enough to make both Dumbledore and McGonagall chuckle to themselves. As soon as they were situated, the students began pouring in. A few moments later, McGonagall left to get the frightened first years. Once they stood in the center of the hall, McGonagall grabbed the ratty looking Sorting Hat and a long sheet of parchment. She placed the hat on a stool and waited a moment before the seam ripped open and began to sing.... (I am AWFUL at rhyming and stuff, so just make up what ever you want for the song).... Then, she gave the instructions to the first years, "When I call your name, please come and sit on the stool while I place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once your house has been called, please go sit at your house table." She began with, "Adams, Joseph!" and on it went until "Zuckerman, Jennifer."

The sisters were amazed at the sorting ceremony, but for once, you could not tell from their faces. Before dinner could be served, Dumbledore stood up and everyone was quiet. "This year, as you may have guessed, we have a new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Her name is Paige – Is it Matthews or Halliwell?" he asked, turning to the brunette.

"Well, it's Halliwell, but since it may be confusing to have three Halliwells, I can go with Matthews." Paige told him, not noticing that the students looked very confused.

"Okay, so for Defense, we have Professor Paige Matthews. And that leads us to our two new classes this year. For Advanced Potions, we have Phoebe Halliwell. This class is optional - although highly recommended - for fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Our last change to the Hogwarts staff is Piper Halliwell, who will be teaching Latin. This is a required class for fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Any questions?" A blonde Slytherin boy by the name of Draco Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why is Latin required and Potions is not?"

"Latin is required because it is an excellent language to know and it will serve you well if you ever decide to learn another language other than English. As well as the fact that most of our spells are in Latin, so learning Latin will help with your pronunciation of the spells. The Advanced Potions class is not required because it will not be taking the place of your regular classes with Professor Snape, as it is a different type of Potions. I'm sure if you have any other questions about the course, your professor will answer them in class. Anything else?" With a smile, he noticed Hermione's hand shoot up. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Could you give a little background information on our new professors?"

Almost expecting her to ask something of the sort, Dumbledore answered readily. "Sure, I would be happy to, although I think it would be more fitting for one of them to answer." When he turned to look at the sisters, he saw that none of the girls really _liked_ public speaking, and were trying to convince each other to answer the question. "No, "No, _you_ do it!" Paige whispered to Piper. Phoebe agreed with Paige, although Piper looked terrified. "Oh, fine. But you owe me!" she whispered back, as her sisters nodded quickly.

Piper stood up nervously. "Well, we are from the United States, in San Francisco, California. I own a club, Phoebe works at a newspaper, and Paige jumps around a lot." Piper needed to take a break and so she did the simplest thing she could think of – she froze them. With her head in her hands, she turned to her sisters, "I can't believe you are making me do this! What else am I supposed to say?"

"Umm...I guess nothing else," Phoebe told her nervously.

"Yeah, just wrap it up a little." Paige said, reassuring her sister.

When Piper turned back, however, the students were frozen all right, but not because of Piper. They were staring at her, all shocked. When she noticed this, she turned to her sisters again. "What happened?"

"Oh, calm down and think logically. You froze them and then talked to us, so maybe you accidentally unfroze them somehow." Paige said rationally. This seemed to calm down Piper enough to explain to the rest of the Hall.

"Okay, so basically, what happened is that I got really nervous, so I froze you and was talking to Paige and Phoebe when I guess I moved my hands wrong, and I unfroze you. And that is pretty much all there is to it," she said, smiling sheepishly.

Dumbledore seemed to notice that she was out of things to say, and so he kindly cut in. "Well, as I said, if you have any more questions after tonight, I'm sure your new professors will be happy to answer them in class. Now, enough procrastinating! Tuck in!" All at once, delicious looking food filled the dishes.

After the last plate was pushed back and the last goblet was set down, Dumbledore stood again. "I would like to inform the first years and remind everyone else that students are _not_ to go into the Forbidden Forest, also that no magic is permitted in the halls between classes. Now, if our prefects can please lead your houses to the dorms!" As the students were filing out of the hall, Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and said to her, "Minerva, could you please lead our new professors to their rooms?"

"Sure. Please follow me," she said, turning to the girls. They followed her as she led them out of the hall and up and down some complicated moving staircases. She motioned to a door on their right and said to Phoebe, "This will be your classroom, Ms. Halliwell."

"Thank you, and please, call me Phoebe." After her sisters nodded, Minerva understood that they would all wish to be called by their first names.

Minerva then led them so another door not far from Phoebe's. The turned to Paige and told her, "And this will be your room." Paige nodded her understanding. Then McGonagall pointed to a door across from Paige's classroom and turned to Piper. "This will be your classroom." Piper also nodded and she continued to the girls' new bedrooms.

Only a few paintings later they came to one that they all recognized. It was a painting of Melinda Warren. "This is the entrance to your rooms. Simply give the password and you will be allowed in."

The girls spoke with each other and decided that every month someone else would decide the new password. They decided to start with Phoebe. "Well, I guess that I will go Nobody is going to guess that." The other girls nodded their approval while McGonagall informed the painting of the password.

The portrait swung forward and the girls entered after hearing McGonagall say, "Each of you, pick a room. Your belongings are already in there. Breakfast begins at 7:30 tomorrow morning and ends at 8:30. Your first classes are at 9:00. I will give you your schedules tomorrow at breakfast." She turned and left the girls to their amazement as they took in their new living space. There was a small kitchen and a living room with two couches and two comfy looking chairs. There were four doors off the main space and they discovered that three of them had comfortable sized bedrooms and one was a large bathroom. Once the girls decided which room they wanted, they said good night and sent to sleep.

-----------------

The next morning, the girls got even less sleep than the night before. They woke up at about 7:45 and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as they got there, they knew that the feast from the night before was not a strange thing at Hogwarts. The tables were filled with all kinds of pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and fruit. As they hurried to their seats, they saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron eating breakfast tiredly. The girls felt the same way as the gobbled down their pancakes and rushed to their classrooms.

"You have no idea how nervous I am right now," Paige said to her sisters.

"Actually, I think it's the same way we feel," corrected Piper.

"I think I might start spazzing out if I think about it too much, so can we please change the subject?" Phoebe said franticly.

"Sorry. Just trying to make small talk." Paige told her apologetically.

By that time the girls had reached their rooms and were looking expectantly at one another.

"So what is everyone doing in their first classes?" Phoebe asked, nervous.

"Well, I think we should just explain ourselves a little bit better, and tell everyone what we are going to be doing in the class." Piper reassured her.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, and we know we can do that. And they're bound to have a lot of questions anyway, so if we explain everything, and answer all the questions, we might not have time for anything else." Paige said.

"Okay, I guess we could do that." Phoebe said, calming down a little bit. The girls then stepped into their rooms and waited for their first classes.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still at breakfast. They had just received their class schedules to see that they had all the new classes first. That morning was Latin and Advanced Potions and then after lunch, they had Defense and Transfiguration.

"So, how do you think the classes will be?" Hermione asked.

"Since I'm assuming you mean our new classes, I think they'll be okay. They seemed nice on the train." Harry told her.

"Yeah, making Malfoy look like a fool is pretty nice of them." Ron added, remembering the look on Malfoy's face with a smile.

Hermione glanced at her watch and saw that they had to be at their first class in ten minutes, and they didn't even know where it was! "Harry, Ron, we have to go! We have ten minutes to get to class!" The boys were shocked and the trio grabbed their bags and ran from the hall. They raced up and down corridors and staircases for about five minutes before they finally found Piper's classroom. When they slid to a stop they noticed that the door was open and the class was half full. Since all the seats in the front were full, they quickly sat in the middle of the classroom. Just before the class was to start, Draco and his goons strutted through the door and took their seats in the back of the classroom. Piper stood up from her desk where she was watching the students get ready for class and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Professor Halliwell, and I am teaching Latin this year. Before we start, I think I should tell you a little bit more about myself. As we said last night, my sisters and I are from San Francisco, California. I do own a club, and it's called P3. I used to be a chef, but running the restaurant and cooking was a little too much, so I opened P3. Our house is called Halliwell Manor, because it has been in our family for generations. One of the main reasons we have never moved, is that the house is located on a spiritual nexus, and with us living there, the nexus is used for good, but if we move out, it could be taken over by the Source – again – and be used for evil. Any questions so far?" Several hands shot into the air, but before Piper could call on anyone, there was a bunch of blue sparks a few feet from Piper. She raised her hand to freeze the students, but then decided that it could be a learning experience. She turned to face Chris, and thought _'Well, now I'll have some explaining to do.'_ The grim look on her face quickly turned to happiness before she hugged him and said, "Hey Chris! What are you doing here?"

"What, you're not happy to see me?" he asked, in a mock hurt voice. He smiled to the class as his mother bought it.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Chris! It's just that I'm in the middle of a class! Did you have to come now?" She told him quickly. The students were enjoying the exchanges between their professor and the stranger.

"Well, you know I love to make an entrance!" he told her stuffily, although you could tell he was kidding.

"Humph. Well, since you've made your entrance, could you please introduce yourself to the class?" She said, pretending to be annoyed.

Chris dropped his act and told the class, "Hey, my name is Chris Halliwell, and this scary woman is my mother."

"HEY! I'm not scary!" Piper protested. Neither the professor nor her son noticed how shocked the class was until Hermione raised her hand for a question.

"Yes, do you have a question?" Chris asked with an amused smile.

"Well, no offense or anything, but you guys only look a few years apart. How is that possible?"

Piper answered before Chris had the chance and said, "Oh, none taken Her- I mean, Ms. Granger. I can understand your confusion. Chris is my son, but he hasn't exactly been born yet." Hermione still looked confused so she continued. "Chris is from the future, but he had to come back to our time to help out with something."

This was enough for most of the class, but Hermione had to ask one more question. "How did he get here?"

At this point, Piper let Chris take over. "Through a portal. But it's kind of complicated, and it only works with our type of magic." He added the last bit after he noticed some of the students looking a bit hopeful.

"What do you mean _your type of magic_?" Malfoy asked rudely.

"He means Wicca Magic, which none of you have. You will learn more about that in your Defense class." Piper told him. "Okay, before we were so _rudely_ interrupted" she shot a glance toward Chris, "I had asked for questions. Does anyone have any? Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What textbooks will we have?" he questioned coldly.

"I have them. Chris, could you put them on all the desks? Thanks. Anyone else? Okay, I you change your minds, just ask." Just then, tiny blue lights filled the room. Once they died down, the students could see red books on their desks. It was titled _Cambridge Latin Course, Unit 1._ Then Piper glanced at her watch and noticed that it was time for their next class. "Okay, I will see you later, don't forget your books, you're dismissed." She turned to talk to Chris and said, "Well, that went...better than I thought it would. Have I thanked you for orbing in? Because if you didn't I definitely would have run out of things to say-"

"Stop rambling and calm down, Mom. You did fine," he reassured her.

"Okay. I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat?" Piper requested.

"Sure, but only because I'm hungry too!" Chris said, walking out of the classroom, making Piper smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I know, horrible ending, but I'm tired, so I don't have the energy to write a good one. I've been writing for about two hours this morning, and I am still convinced that I am going to fall asleep before I post this. Oh well, enough with my moping. I will try to start the next chapter today, but I might not have time. Oh, yeah, and I'm sorry this one is a little shorter, but if I tried to put another class in there, I might not be able to finish before next week.

Thank you for reading! Please review!!

Yes...just click the little 'go'!.....**V**


	4. Note

Oh my God…I feel so bad! I mainly want all of you to know why I haven't been able to update, or why I might not for a while. Okay, I don't just want to give y'all excuses, because it always bugs me when people do that, but I do want to tell you what happened. I was almost finished with the next chapter, and my computer got a virus-or at least, that's what we think happened. Then I started using my mom's computer, but I couldn't get the chapter that I had written. When our other computer got fixed, I looked for the files, but I couldn't find anything that I had written. I am STILL looking for it though. I promise if I find it, I'll finish the paragraph and update that very second! I just want to say again, I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!


	5. A New Face

I'm sooo sorry it took so long for this chapter! I guess you could say that I had a little 'break in creativity'... and then if you read my note, I explained it in there, and if you didn't, my computer crashed and I had to rewrite this chapter. –again, I'm soooo sorry!

Thank you for my reviews – as usual, I love them!

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I PROMISE! The HP is property of J.K. and all those other rich people over in England, and I think Charmed is owned by The WB, but im not sure.

_The Cambridge Latin Course, Unit 1, The North American Fourth Edition _is written by Stephanie Pope, Patricia E. Bell, Stan Farrow, Anne Shaw, and Randy Thompson, (well, that's the revision team that is listed on the first page) and it is the Copyright date is 2001.

If you want to know when the story takes place and whatnot, go back to chapter three, because I explained it all there.

* * *

Part 4

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out into the hallway to hear a familiar voice drawl, "Well, that was _interesting_. I bet we'll have a lot of fun in _that_ class." They could hear the sarcasm dripping from Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Just ignore them," Hermione reminded Harry and Ron as they were about to turn around. She smiled as she heard the boys sigh disappointedly.

"Fine," Ron replied for them both, and they continued walking to their next class, Advanced Potions.

"Who is teaching Advanced Potions again?" Harry wondered aloud.

Of course Hermione was the one who answered, "Phoebe." They headed toward her classroom, and they saw students waiting outside, looking pretty nervous. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked one of the students.

The Ravenclaw sixth year replied, "Well, We're afraid that she might be as mean as Snape, so we are all pretty worried." She said this quickly and turned back to the door.

However, Hermione had another question. "What makes you think that she will be mean? You haven't even met her." She asked, confused.

"I don't know, but the only Potions teacher we've had is Snape, and, you know..." the girl replied. However, the trio didn't have time to reply, because the door opened behind them to reveal a nervous looking Phoebe Halliwell.

"Why is everyone outside?" she asked, apprehensive. "Don't answer that, it doesn't matter, just come inside." She told them as she held the door open for them. When the students walked in, they saw that the classroom was not what they were expecting. For one, it was huge. Like her sister's classroom, Phoebe had a dry erase board instead of a chalk board, and the kids figured that like her sister, Phoebe hated chalk boards. There was a large desk at the front of the room, and a door not far from it. In the center of the room, there were about thirty or so desks, arranged in five rows. On both walls, there were four large, black, metal tables, and on each table there was a stove. Under the tables, there were large cabinets. Between each of the tables was a medium sized sink.

The students quickly filed into the classroom and sat down at the desks. Many were a little confused, because they did not see any cauldrons for potions. They were even more confused when they saw Phoebe put her head in her hands as if she had a migraine.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Could everyone please keep their emotions in check, if only for this _one_ class?" Phoebe pleaded with her class, not taking her head from her hands. When she did, she noticed that the class looked extremely confused. "Sorry, I guess that's not really a regular request from your teachers is it?" she admitted sheepishly. The class nodded in agreement. "I am an Empath, which means that I sort of feel what the people around me are feeling, so it is kind of hard when there are a lot of people near me, especially ones I don't know, because I am not used to handling their emotions." She said all of this very quickly and it took a moment for the class to absorb it all, but after it did, she could see the understanding on their faces. After the class heard her explanation, they could see the relief on her face before she continued with a small laugh, "Great! Maybe this way I will be able to last without having a meltdown until Halloween! Nah, I'm just kidding...I haven't had a meltdown since I first got this power. Anyway, has everyone been to one of my sisters' classes?" The whole class nodded their heads. "Good, so I don't need to explain anything?" Most of the class shook their heads, but a few had their hands raised. "Yes Miss – ?" she said, pointing to a girl in the front.

"Parvati Patil. You said something earlier about your powers, what are they?" she asked Phoebe curiously.

"Let's see, my powers are... levitation, empathy, and I can get premonitions. And since I am a witch, of course I can cast spells and make potions," she answered with a smile. "Any others?" A boy raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. ?"

"Seamus Finnigan. If this is Advanced Potions, why aren't there any cauldrons?"

"Good question. There are no cauldrons because we will not be using cauldrons in this class," she took a break and smiled at the shocked look on the students' faces. "I want you to remember that potions don't always have to be brewed in cauldrons – they can be made in just about anything, but in this class, we are going to be sticking to regular pots. And they are in cabinets under the tables. Speaking of that, why don't I give you a little tour of my class room!" she added excitedly. As she walked over to the nearest table, she pointed to the cabinets and said, "All of the ingredients are kept in these cabinets, and each table has their own set. If you ever run out of anything, let me know and I can get more. At each table, there are two stovetops, which you will use to make the potions with your partners." Then she pointed to the sinks between the tables. "These are sinks that you can use, and two groups have to share the sinks, except for the groups on the end of the tables, and those groups will get their own sinks. I think that that is pretty much everything. Does anyone have any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand slowly. "What is that door for?" she asked, pointing to the door near Phoebe's desk.

Phoebe looked as curious as Hermione felt as she slowly said, "I don't know." Then she turned to class and asked them, "Do you think I should check?" This class nodded their heads nervously. Phoebe cautiously turned the handle and opened the door. She was relieved to see familiar clutter, but the class could not understand why. After seeing her class' confusion, she explained to them, "I guess now Piper and I can get to the Manor without Paige orbing us." She finished by telling them, "This door leads to our attic."

The class finally understood, but before anyone could comment on it, someone said, "Wow! It's time to go!"

When Phoebe looked at her own watch, she realized that they were right. "Okay, you guys can go, I'll see you later!" she told them with a smile. The students grabbed their bags and left the classroom. As the door closed a final time, Phoebe sighed, relieved, and thought _'Well, that went alright. Maybe this teaching thing will work out alright.'_

-

After the fifth years left their Advanced Potions class, it was time for lunch. Harry, Ron and Hermione were planning on sitting in their usual seats, but when they got there they saw that one of the chairs was already occupied by a girl that none had seen before.

They walked over to the table and Hermione said, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Are you new here? Because we've never seen you before."

"Hey! I'm Hannah Reed; it's nice to meet y'all. I am new here; my brothers were transferred here from the States." Ron and Harry were amazed. They had never seen anyone like Hannah. She had very bright blue eyes and light brown hair that framed her face in small ringlets. Under her Gryffindor robes, she wore faded jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

Harry took notice of her robes and said, "Oh, so you're in Gryffindor too?" after she nodded, he asked, "What year?"

"Fifth," Hannah supplied readily.

"Wow! Us too!" Hermione said excitedly. The four became fast friends over lunch, and the boys and Hermione learned a lot about Hannah. She was from New Orleans, Louisiana. She had three older brothers, Philip, John, and Edward, and all three were aurors. Since her parents died four years ago, she lived with her twenty-something brothers.

On the way to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione told Hannah what she had missed that morning while she was getting settled in. "Well, we have two new classes this year, Advanced Potions and Latin, and a new teacher for DADA. They are from the States too; actually, I think they lived in California. Anyway, Phoebe Halliwell is the new Advanced Potions professor, and her sister Piper is the Latin teacher. Their sort of half sister, Paige Matthews, is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hannah looked happy to know that she would not be the only one getting to know new teachers. She only hoped that they were nice and didn't mind her missing class that morning. "We've only had Latin and Potions so far, but if Professor Matthews is anything like her sisters, she'll be nice."

"She'll probably be even prettier up close," muttered Ron. As Harry nodded his agreement, both Hermione and Hannah shot the boys fake glares.

Hermione had noticed the anxious look on Hannah's face and told her, "Don't worry, the only professor here that is mean is Professor Snape. He hates everyone except Slytherins. Professor McGonagall is really strict, but she's fair." Hannah was relieved. She and Hermione were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't realize that they had reached the classroom.

When they opened the door, they saw a brunette bustling around the classroom nervously. After she noticed that she was not the only person in the room, she turned around and saw the four students in the doorway. "Oh, thank God it's you three, I was afraid I would have to introduce myself to someone, and I think I'm too nervous to do that right now." Once she blurted this out, she noticed that her young friends were not alone. "And, it looks like I'll have to anyway..." she muttered to herself. She quickly composed herself and said, "Hi, I'm Paige Matthews, and you are?"

"Hannah Reed, it's nice to meet you, but I just have one question." After Paige nodded, she continued. "Where are you from?"

Paige smiled and told her, "San Francisco, you?"

"New Orleans!"

"Really? I went to visit some of my friends during Mardi Gras one year, it was crazy!" The two continued their enthusiastic conversation while the other three looked on, confused. When students began arriving for class, they stopped talking abruptly and went to their respective desks for the upcoming class.

Once it was clear that all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were there, Paige introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Paige Matthews, I will be teaching your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and –"

"As if we didn't know that."

Without even looking, Paige knew who it was and strode angrily over to his desk. "Mr. Malfoy. Do not interrupt me. I have already had the misfortune of correcting you on the train, so I guess this makes twice. Don't make me do it again." She said this so quietly that Draco had to strain to hear her. Although, the look on her face told him all he needed to know. Paige straightened herself and said to the rest of the class, "Just for your own information, normally I'm nice, but I can have a bit of a temper. So don't try me." The rest of the class went by pretty uneventfully; Paige didn't lose her temper again, and Malfoy kept his snide comments to himself.

"Well, I've never met that guy before, but he seems like an asshole," Hannah said conversationally to the others as they filed out of the classroom.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. After she nodded he smiled. "Yeah, he's the worst one here."

The rest of the day was also uneventful, and Harry, Ron and Hermione found that they enjoyed Hannah's quirky humor. Hannah was just glad that she had found new friends so fast.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this chapter –and the ending- was not the best –well in my opinion. i would have kept going and given y'all a longer one but I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Yes - click the little 'go'! **V **


End file.
